The 3 Factions
After Diretor Russel's failded attempt to find the Necronomicon and release its powers by spilling the blood of Ash Williams and capturing Freddy and Jason. Cobra Commander splits the organization into 3 factions Cobra Command Bio Cobra is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. They are led by the ruthless Cobra Commander. High Command Staff is Baroness as the Director of Intelligence, Destro as Weapons Supplier, and Dr. Mindbender as Chief Scientific Officer, although others have at times usurped control. It relies on the might of its legions of Cobra Vipers and Cobra Troopers to execute its diabolical schemes while trying to destroy its main enemy: G.I. Joe. Members * Cobra Commander (Leader) * Director Russel Prisoners * Jean Grey Goals: * find the Necronomicon and release its powers and create a deadite army by spilling the blood of Ash Williams and capturing Freddy and Jason. CyberDyne Systems Bio CyberDyne System (abbreviated as CS) is an American multinational technology company with headquarters in Redmond, Washington. It develops, manufactures, licenses, supports and sells computer software, consumer electronics, personal computers, and services. Its best known software products are the Terminator line of operating systems, T-1 Battlefield Robot, T-4, T-7 Tetrapod, T-20 Service Robot, Moto-Terminator / Snowminator, T-1000000, T-70, T-500, T-400, T-Infinity, T-1000, T-1001, T-1002, T-XA, T-3000, T-5000, T-X, T-850 and the T-800, and many others and the Skynet web browser. Its flagship hardware products are the T-1000 consoles and the CyberDyne Surface lineup of touchscreen personal computers. As of 2016, it is the world's largest software maker by revenue,4 and one of the world's most valuable companies.5 The word "CyberDyne" is a portmanteau of "Cyborg" and "software".6 Umbrella Corporations Bio The Umbrella Corporation was an international conglomeration with subsidiaries active in a variety of industries from the 1970s to the early 2000s. Umbrella had influence in pharmaceutical; chemical and consumer cosmetics production and selling; industrial machine production, consumer products; health foods; the transport industry and tourism. Umbrella's large array of subsidiaries was typical for large-scale corporations, though it was purpose-built to cover-up illegal activities. Soon after the opening of its pharmaceutical subsidiary, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Umbrella began developing biological weaponry for militaries across the world as part of a worldwide conspiracy to accumulate deadly viruses directly prohibited by the 1972 Biological Weapons Convention. Umbrella Pharmaceuticals was able to cover this by researching vaccines for the same viruses. Umbrella's other industries, such as the tourism firm, the Paraguas Line Company, earned revenue from transporting passengers across the Atlantic as a front for the transporting viral weapon samples from West Africa, while Umbrella Industries was responsible for the development of anti-B.O.W. weaponry. Umbrella's true goal was not, in fact, a capitalistic urge for monopolisation of a lucrative industry, but eugenics. This fact was only known to corporate executives, who shared the belief that their principle objective was the funding of the Wesker Project, which was to birth a new race of virally-enhanced and well-educated superhumans who would advance human civilisation for generations to come with Umbrella's founders ruling through them as gods. Members * Albert Wesker of Resident Evil * Tamara * Dr. Herbert West * Dr. Seth Brudle * Dr. Harleen Quinzel * Michael Myers Reserved Members/Occasional Members * Darkman Servants * Zombies Prisoners * Hannibal Lecter ''Goals: '' * Seeks to capture all the DNA of the words most iconic killers. (Unsuccessful Yet) * learn how to open the puzzle box. (Successful)